Marine the Raccoon
Marine the Raccoon (マリン ・ザ ・ラクーン, Marin za Rakūn) is an anthropomorphic raccoon originating from at least two hundred years into the future where she has joined in a team, who's role is to protect their time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of their era. "I don't have what it takes. I don't think I can do all this adventuring on my own. But I'm not going to give up. I need to keep trying harder and harder until I succeed!" :—Marine the Raccoon. Appearance :Voice actor: Michelle Ruff (English), Taeko Kawata (Japanese), Claire Morin (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish) Marine is a small light orange raccoon with dark brown ears and rings around her tail; she also has dark brown and cream markings around her eyes. She has two upturned "pigtails" tipped in dark brown with yellow ties. Her muzzle is white but often miscolored pale yellow. In the Young Days In Present Time She has blue eyes. She wears a green top with a white trim and short black leggings, green and orange shoes, and tan gloves. Her age is 7, height is 75cm. (2' 6"), and weight is for the time being unknown. Possible Future Gallery Personality In terms of personality, Marine is rather dimwitted and so often acts before she thinks. She is relatively bossy and attention-seeking, and characters occasionally find her annoying, but she has many koala friends who are pleased to help Sonic and his companions. Also, due to her age and childish personality, she sometimes has trouble saying some words that Tails can say easily like "hovercraft" and "submarine". Interestingly enough, Marine is described as a "neat freak". She speaks with an exaggerated Australian accent, using Australian slang words such as 'strewth', 'bonza' and 'cobber' and adding the word 'mate' to the end of her sentences. She is very afraid of ghosts and been so since very young, but hides this from Sonic and his friends. She is also very focused about proving herself and her image, and will often try to act tough and in control in front of others even when she herself is skeptical or anxious, as she wants to prove her worth as a captain. After the events, she receives some character development after her actions had endangered herself and her friends, and she becomes more down to earth, while still maintaining her passion to become a captain. She is however still quite reckless and gets into trouble. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat (Best friend, older sister figure) *The Coconut Crew *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (Good friend) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna (Ally) *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *UT *Nicole the Lynx *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Thomas Jones *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *Soar the Eagle *Mike the Ox *Leroy the Turtle *Meropis **King Puff **Queen Angelica **Striker the Mantis Shrimp **Echo the Dolphin **Coral the Beta **Pearly the Manta Ray **Razor the Shark **Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *Comedy Chimp *Wild Cat *Lady Walrus *Admiral Beaverton *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su **Ben Muttski **Doctor Ellidy *Kingdom of Acorn **King Acorn **Rosie Woodchuck *Dillon Pickle *The Ancients **Chronicler Family *Nexus Marine *Marine (Human counterpart) Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Buster *Modern Lair Magazine **Photographer **Photographer's assistant *Cynder *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas **Gogoba Chief *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts Rivals Enemies *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Badniks **Moto Bugs **Buzz Bombers **Crabmeats *Eggman's robots **Burnbot **Moth Bot **Obliterator Bot **Anti-fire Bot **Cowbot **Mega **Stuffer Bot **Scorpion-bot **Tunnel-Bot **Octopus Bot **Rock-Cyborg *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-06 Bladed Spinner **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Shadow Androids *Egg Army **Thunderbolt **Clove the Pronghorn **Cassia the Pronghorn **Axel the Water Buffalo **Tundra the Walrus **The Foreman (Metropolis Egg Army) *Dark Legions **Shreddix **Mordred Hood *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Lightning Bolt Society **Dave the Intern **Willy Walrus **Weasel Bandits **Wolfie *T.W. Barker *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Ifrit *Dark Gaia **Dark Guardian *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok (leader) **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm *Phage Abilities and Powers Marine has somewhat impressive mechanical skills as she has successfully made small water vehicles on her own, but only after many tries. By the time she met Sonic and Tails, she had gotten everything right except forgetting to install the brakes. Eventually though, she grew enough in skills to build a complete and fully operational water bike, the SS Super-Marine, on her own. Marine is shown to have some sort of special power, as seen in Deep Core where she is seen shooting a light green ball of energy from her fist. The fact that the Egg Wizard was knocked around a little when Marine shot this attack suggests that there is some great power to this ability. Attacks Skills *Scavenging *Manageable shipbuilder *Unknown ability to shoot a bluish-green projectiles Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Past Early life Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Raccoons Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Team Sol Category:Fly Type characters Category:Captains